A Birthday Card for You
by tsunadcm27
Summary: Lambo finally realizes his feelings for I-pin and he's going to tell her somehow on her upcoming birthday! He seems to be having a hard time though, will he be able to do it ? A Lambo x I-pin fic!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or any of its characters. They belong to Akira Amano. This story is a product of my imagination. Any similarities to other fan fictions are unintentional.

**A/N: **A Lambo x Ipin fic! There's going to be a total of 3 chapters. Hope you enjoy!

**A BIRTHDAY CARD FOR YOU**

_Step 1: Choosing a birthday card_

Her birthday was coming up. November 25th, her 19th birthday.

Lambo finally decided that he will take this opportunity to tell her his feelings in a birthday card on her upcoming birthday. He thought it would be quite romantic.

He must have been standing in front of the display case for at least half an hour now, just wondering which one of these birthday cards she would like best. It shouldn't be that hard, right? But it was. He was expecting to be in and out of the store in a couple of minutes. But there were so many choices and he was having trouble deciding which one to get.

The card that he wanted must be perfect. Something cute but not too cheesy. Something simple, but not too bland. Something that catches your eye but not too tacky. Yes, he was demanding, but a perfect card was needed for a perfect girl.

He heard the bell on the door tinkled announcing the arrival of new customers. Out of curiosity, he took a small peek at the door and realized in horror who they were. There stood Haru, Tsuna and Ryohei. Although the chances that they would discover that he was going to confess his love to I-pin through a birthday card was very very slim, Lambo panicked anyways.

_I'm just buying a card, relax! _He tried to talk himself into calming down, but he was sweating profusely.

"Lambo?"

Lambo's whole body froze at the sound of his name. He slowly turned his head mechanically towards the voice.

"Haru! Haha!" He greeted nervously tugging at his tie.

Haru looked at him quizzical. "Uh okay…What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, was looking at these," He pointed at the shelves filled with cards.

"What kind of card are you looking for?"

"Oh, I'm just browsing you know," Lambo started as he tried to sound nonchalant. "Just a birthday card. That's all"

Haru looked up and down at the thousands of cards in front of them. "There's so many…" she noted.

Lambo agreed,"I know. It's so hard to choose. They are either too plain or too tacky."

"Hmm, that's why I usually prefer making the card myself," Haru mumbled and then clapping her hands together, excitedly. "Oh, you know what's even better - dress up as a card!"

Lambo stared at her in disbelief. "Um, no."

He turned towards Ryohei, who was also looking at the cards. "So what do you think ?" Lambo asked.

"Hmm," Ryohei started with his arms crossed. "Why bother with all the trouble? It's giving me an EXTREME HEADACHE!" He shouted slamming his hands on the shelves nearby which nearly toppled over if it weren't for Tsuna trying to steady it.

Ryohei continued, "Oh sorry. Anyways, is saying "happy birthday" not enough?"

"Uh, I guess so…" Lambo mumbled. If it was someone else's birthday, he would consider it. However, this is for I-pin's birthday! His special girl!

He sighed as he picked up a random card and put it back down. It didn't matter if he gets a migraine just from choosing a card. Once he sees that radiant smile on her beautiful face when he gives it to her, it will be worth it.

Suddenly a card appeared in his field of vision. He looked up and noticed Tsuna holding a card towards him.

"How's this? It's kind of cute on the outside and it's blank in the inside so you can write what you want," Tsuna asked.

Lambo took it and examined it carefully. The front of the card was a little cow that looked much like the 5-year-old Lambo, and he was holding a red balloon with the words _happy birthday_ on it. There's was also a pink envelope with it!

He smiled.

Perfect. It was just perfect.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
